A Change In Script
by breathe-in3
Summary: Basically a change from episode 405, where Mercedes and Mike return to McKinley to lend a helping hand to Finn and New Directions. Focus solely on Sam and Mercedes, two-shot. Give some love and feedback if you love, like, or hate it :)


So, this is my first Samcedes and Glee fic and I hope you like it. I started writing and this is what came out. There is a second part to it and I hope to have it up before tomorrow afternoon.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, or songs featured. But if I did own Glee, there would be some definite changes :)**

**;;;**

_Cause everybody talks babe  
__Everybody talks, everybody talks…  
__Yeah…_

As Jake and Kitty sang the closing line of "Everybody Talks", Sam turned to glace at Mercedes seated in the director's chair. Four months; that's how long it's been since he has utter a single word to her. After she left for college, it was inevitable that distance would be the end of them. Though neither wanted an ending of pain, it would bound to happen and who were they to twist fate. Sam rolled his eyes as he turned back to the stage, clapping for his classmates.

;;;

Sam walked down the halls of McKinley, a look of contemplation on his face. _How could I have let us end that way? I promised myself that I would get her back and make her mine, for good. How could I let this happen?_ The words repeated inside his mind as he rounded the corner, bumping into a small frame, _Mercedes_.

"Hi, Sam." She smiled nervously, not sure what to say. "How are you?"

He chuckled, "How've I been? I've been better, I'd have to say. And yourself?"

"Miserable."

"Yeah I- miserable?" He was confused. How was she miserable? She had come to school with the biggest smile on her face as if life was perfect.

"Believe me when I say, LA is not all its cracked up to be."

_LA, of course that's what she was talking about. _"Yeah… right, LA. Uh, I've gotta go." He began to turn away but…

"Wait!" She called out before he could completely remove himself from his spot. "Is this how its going to be now? Between us. You can't look or even have a conversation with me?"

Sam slowly turned to look down at her, unsure of how to say exactly what he was feeling. "I don't know. You think its easy for me to _not_ look at you or talk to you? Cause its not, at all." He sighed deeply before looking to the ground, "I honestly I have to go. I'll see you at the next practice." And with that, Sam walked away down the hall, leaving a silent Mercedes behind.

An hour or so passed before Sam saw Mercedes again. She was walking down the hall with Mike and Artie at her sides, a laugh escaping her mouth periodically. She looked happy, that smile pasted on her lips reminded Sam of the times he'd spend trying to keep that smile on her face for as long as he could. _God, I miss her, so much_. He smiled as the trio passed him, knowing what he had to do.

He quickly got to his locker, exchanging his books for his backpack and headed for the auditorium. When he got there, no one was there except for a few band members. Sam smiled a little as he walked towards them, reminding them from the last time he seduced Mercedes.

"Hey Matt, Evan, I need your help again." He nervously shoved his hands in his pockets as the two boys looked at him.

"Yeah, Sam, what do you need?" Evan stepped forward.

"Remember last year… I need a repeat."

;;;

Mercedes walked into the choir room with Artie and Mike walking in before her. She smiled to herself as she remember all the times she walked through that very door, readying herself for another day of Glee club. She saw nearly everyone was in the seats except a small few and Finn was missing. She shrugged her shoulders and sat at the piano, awaiting the newest leader of New Directions to arrive. Almost two seconds after sitting down, Matt Hunters busted through the second choir door, clearly out of breath and beat red.

Mercedes being the closest to the young boy, she approached him cautiously, "Matt, right? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, fine I just need to borrow you for a second." He stated after taking a deep breath in and standing tall.

Mercedes tilted her head in confusion, "Me? For what?"

"Oh, Finn's in the auditorium and he wants to talk for a sec."

"Oh, okay, I'll grab Mike and Artie-"

"No!" She jumped back at his outburst, which had caused everyone to turn their heads again at Matt's suspense. "Sorry, sorry. And he only wants to talk to you. Didn't tell me what for."

"Um, okay." _Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?_

;;;

Entering the auditorium, Mercedes was hit with a flashback of when she was last in the auditorium with Sam standing in the middle of the stage. A look of pure happiness spread across her face as she remembered the song he sang and the look of love in his eyes. As she neared the stage, Sam began to walk towards the edge and jumped down to meet her at the bottom of the steps.

"Every time I walk by the auditorium I can't help but remember the last time I was in here with you." A laugh escaped her lips as she nodded as his words. "And I remember the way you looked at me and how happy we were and that moment we kissed plays in my head all of the time." He sighed deeply and grabbed her hands, leading her up the steps. He looked down at Evan, and nodded his head.

A second later the familiar opening notes played through the auditorium.

_Looking out, across the night time  
__The city winks a sleepless eye  
__Hear her voice, shake my window  
__Sweet seducing sigh_

Sam smiled down at her as he sang the lyrics with ease. Mercedes could feel tears prickling her eyes as he sang to her like he had a year ago, in hopes of showing her how much he loved her. The only thing missing was the banner… And that's when she noticed the lights shining on Sam's face and she turned around to see the glowing marque with her name written across it.

Arms wrapped around her waist as Sam continued singing in her ears.

_If they say,  
__Why, why?  
__Just tell'em that its human nature  
__Why, why,  
__Does he do me that way?_

She turned in his arms, stared into his eyes a small tear tracking down her cheek as she smile up at him. Ever since that day, she had named this "their song" and had listened to it a countless number of times since she had been in LA.

_Reaching out, to touch a stranger  
__Electric eyes are everywhere  
__See that girl, _He winks at her,  
_She knows I'm watching  
__She likes the way I stare_

That second half of the verse was always her favorite. The way he had smiled at her back then and right now, was the reason. He would smile the biggest smile and wink her way as if that part was written just for her. Truth be told, she loved when he would look at her. He would stare and watch her all the time, anytime they were in the same vicinity. She would say stop and it was making her uncomfortable, but it didn't. In fact it _comforted_ her in a way she had never imagined. It made her _feel _love in way she never thought possible and she treasured every moment she felt it radiate off of him.

As the song came to a close, Sam just stared down at her like it was only them in the auditorium. And as she looked around she noticed Matt and Evan sneaking up the stairs. A soft chuckle escaped her lips as she turned back to Sam, a smile placing itself upon her mouth.

"Sam, I-"

"No, I need to say this before everyone comes looking for us." He took a deep breath in, rubbed her waist, and looked her dead in the eye. "I love you. I love you, I love you and us not being together has killed me. These past five months have been deadly compared to before because too be honest, I didn't think we would ever see each other again. I know we are young and maybe unsure of what love truly is but I don't care. What I feel for you is something I know I will never feel for anyone ever again, so I am asking-no begging you to give this long distance a chance because I don't think I can let you leave again without knowing how you feel."

Mercedes felt another tear slide down her cheek as Sam's words settled down inside her ears. What else was there to say except, "Yes."

"Yes?" Confused laced the single syllable.

_"Yes to everything you just said, I wanna try this long distance thing. I wanna give it a shot."_


End file.
